<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Wish by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845351">As You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rutting, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony practically begged Steve to try one of his favorite fantasies of all time – getting edged when he's in rut. Steve – his alpha boyfriend – is a little skeptical at first, but when Tony's next rut comes he gives him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this one a WHILE ago and today's prompt finally gave me motivation to finish it :) I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 05: Edging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony barely made it into the elevator before he slumped against the wall, holding his crotch and hissing at the raw feeling of cotton on sensitive flesh. His heart was beating hard enough to resound in his ears.</p><p>“Penthouse,” he gritted out even though JARVIS had already started the elevator, probably picking up on what was happening. “Is –“</p><p>“Captain Rogers is in your suite, Sir.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.” Tony grimaced when his cock throbbed against his hand, already aching for a firmer touch. He could feel his shirt start to stick to him with sweat, the scraping of fabric over his skin almost too much to handle.</p><p>It was so stupid. Tony was forty-two years old, he usually had much better control than this. But after that shouting match with his board members, all of that adrenaline and testosterone –</p><p>He tore off his suit jacket before the elevator door had even fully opened, shedding his shirt and tie as he stumbled inside. His entire body felt raw and itchy and if he didn't get out of these pants soon –</p><p>“Hey, Tony. How was –“ Steve broke off abruptly when he caught sight of him, putting down his book and slowly standing up from the couch. His gaze was like fire on Tony's skin and Tony could've cried with relief because Steve was here, smelling like everything he ever wanted, and he would – “Gusto.”</p><p>Tony stopped short, the word not computing for a second before realization struck him like a bucket of ice water in the face. “No, wait –“</p><p>“Starting protocol, Captain,” JARVIS said and Tony suddenly felt like crying for a whole different reason.</p><p>“No! You can't –“</p><p>“You want me to,” Steve said as he walked towards him and fuck, he smelled so good – “You told me to do this, remember?”</p><p>“I take it back,” Tony said desperately, reaching for Steve who simply sidestepped him on his way into their bedroom. Tony tripped after him, wincing when the movement put pressure on his cock. “Come on, please, I don't think I can do this!”</p><p>“You can,” Steve said calmly, rummaging through their dresser and not even looking at Tony as he pointed towards the bed. “Sit.”</p><p>Tony's inner alpha bristled at the command even though he not-so-secretly loved it when Steve took control like this. They both knew that Tony could easily overpower him, just throw him down on the bed and fold him in half, but when Steve spoke to him in that voice –</p><p>Fuck, he was so hard already and his rut hadn't even fully kicked in yet. “Please, Steve. I just want to –”</p><p>“No.” Steve finally turned towards the bed and the length of rope in his hands made Tony's cock twitch even as his stomach dropped. “Hands on the headboard.”</p><p>“I'll let you fuck me,” Tony said a little hysterically, hands clutching at the sheets by his side. “Whatever you want. I'm so hard, Steve, please, you gotta let me –“</p><p>“I will.” Steve straightened out the rope, running the black coils through his fingers, and the sight made Tony's mouth go abruptly dry. “As soon as you let me tie you up.”</p><p>“I can't,” Tony said pleadingly, sweat beading on his neck because he could smell Steve's arousal and it was making his head spin, his entire body tense with need. “Come on, this can't be good for either of us.”</p><p>“We did the research. It's perfectly safe.”</p><p>“I don't want to, okay? I don't want to!”</p><p>Steve frowned but before he could say anything JARVIS chimed in.</p><p>“I'm afraid you've filed those exact words under things Captain Rogers should not interpret as a 'No', Sir.”</p><p>Tony winced and Steve gave him a concerned look.</p><p>“We don't have to do this,” Steve said seriously. “You know our word. Say it and I'll stop, for real.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth, ready to just blow this whole thing off, but something in Steve's eyes made him pause. He remembered their conversation perfectly, how hesitant Steve had been and how much Tony had pushed him to even consider this in the first place. And Steve, always wanting to please, had been so lovely and wonderful and helped him prepare for all of this and –</p><p>Fuck, he couldn't throw that away.</p><p>Tony shut his mouth with an audible click and Steve's lips twitched, barely hiding a smile.</p><p>“So,” Steve said firmly. “Hands on the headboard. I won't ask again.”</p><p>Tony squirmed, every instinct in his body resisting the command, and Steve tilted his head.</p><p>“There's a suit on standby in case you make trouble for me, remember?”</p><p>God fucking damn it, why had he thought of everything? “Steve, babe –“</p><p>“Don't think that'll help you,” Steve said but Tony could hear the humor behind it. “Your rut's gonna kick in soon and if we don't hurry we probably won't get to do this at all.”</p><p>Tony swallowed, ignoring his instincts as he followed Steve's directions, scooting up the bed so he could cross his arms above his head. The way Steve's eyes darkened at the gesture made his pants feel uncomfortably tight.</p><p>It was an exercise in self-control to stay still while Steve tied his hands together, looping the rope several times around their headboard before he tied the whole thing off with a flourish.</p><p>“There,” Steve said, his voice a deep rumble of satisfaction, and Tony could feel it everywhere, as if it was vibrating under his skin. “Look at you, all laid out for me.”</p><p>“You said you'd let me fuck you,” Tony said a little too desperately and Steve smiled.</p><p>“I will. But first we'll do what you said you wanted, hm?”</p><p>“That <em>is</em> what I want!” Tony hissed, arching into Steve's touch when he felt slightly cold fingers on his chest, trailing a line of fire all the way up to his neck. He gasped when Steve pushed his thumb into Tony's scent gland, his hips thrusting up on instinct and rubbing against the rough fabric of his jeans.</p><p>“That looks like it hurts,” Steve said nonchalantly as he opened Tony's belt, pulling his pants and underwear down and somehow completely avoiding any skin-to-skin contact. If Tony didn't know intimately what torture felt like he'd say that this was it.</p><p>Steve started in on his right leg, massaging it with sure strokes that would've been innocent if Tony hadn't felt every touch, every caress like an electric buzz under his skin. He squirmed under him, trying to get Steve's hands where he wanted them, but Steve massaged him calmly, completely ignoring Tony's frustrated grunts. It took no time at all before Tony was reduced to a sweaty, shivering mess, his untouched cock already leaking precome.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony eventually snapped, head thrown back into the cushions as he writhed on the mattress, hips kicking up into nothing. “Just touch me!”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> touching you,” Steve said evenly and Tony growled, hands twisting against the rope.</p><p>“Hurry up then!”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow, smirking in a way that made Tony want to punch and kiss him at the same time. “The whole reason you wanted this was so we could move at <em>my</em> pace, wasn't it?”</p><p>“Just –“ Tony sucked in a breath when Steve's hand trailed over his stomach, so close, so close, so close – “Just make me come! I need to come!”</p><p>Steve hummed thoughtfully and Tony felt like he was melting, his focus narrowed down to the burning need in his gut. He thrust up into nothing and hissed at the familiar pull in his stomach, eyes going wide when he suddenly realized that he was – oh fuck, he was going to –</p><p>Tony humped the air desperately, gasping for air as his stomach tightened and his cock bounced, which shouldn't have been anywhere near enough stimulation but somehow even that felt fucking amazing and –</p><p>He whined when a sudden pressure on his hips held him down, staving it off even though he thought he would die if he couldn't – “Fuck, no, I'm gonna come, Steve, just let me –“</p><p>“You...” Tony blinked his eyes open to find Steve staring at him with wide eyes. “You're that close? Already?”</p><p>Tony laughed hysterically. “<em>Already?</em> Do you have any idea –“ He choked on air when Steve touched his cock with barely any pressure. It was enough to make his balls draw up dangerously. “God, please –“</p><p>“Hold on, I'll just –“ Whatever Steve was going to say was cut off by a loud groan as Tony's hips thrust up into Steve's hand, his fingers twisting with the urge to grab on and get Steve down to where he needed him, his cock fucking raw with it – “Tony, are you...?”</p><p>Steve's fingers trailed down, prodding at the base of his cock and Tony <em>popped</em>, his knot swelling so fast it made him dizzy, black spots dancing in his vision when Steve's fingers clamped down –</p><p>He came with a shout, his hands spasming in their bonds as the sudden release almost brought tears to his eyes. Tony thrust up into nothing, looking up at Steve who was staring at him with something like awe, his eyes dark and hungry. Tony's cock pulsed once, twice more before he was done, slumping down on the bed with a grunt. The room was silent except for Tony's panting, Steve's hands still tightly wrapped around his dick.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Steve finally breathed. “I can't believe you just knotted my hands.”</p><p>To his horror Tony could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment even as he tried to twist his body enough to hide it. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Steve said and he sounded almost amused now as he kneaded his fingers, the sudden bolt of pleasure making Tony's breathing hitch. “You're still so hard.”</p><p>Tony was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack if Steve kept shifting his grip like that. “Don't – fuck!”</p><p>His back arched involuntarily when Steve suddenly squeezed down on his knot and – oh god, oh fuck –</p><p>It hit him like a sledgehammer, pulsing through him as he tried to thrust into Steve's hands, coming so hard his whole body was shaking with it –</p><p>And then he slumped down, panting so loudly he could hear it even over the ringing in his ears. His thighs were trembling uncontrollably as he twitched through the aftershocks, his body still strung tight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this wrung out by an orgasm.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Tony slowly dragged his eyes up to meet Steve's and swallowed heavily when Steve looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Honestly at this point Tony would thank him for it.</p><p>“Hey,” Steve said quietly and Tony tried to give him a smile. “How many times do you think I can make you come like this?”</p><p>The smile slid right off Tony's face. “Huh?”</p><p>Steve squeezed his cock and Tony felt it like an electric shock, his body jolting as a sharp zing of pleasure travelled from his dick all the way to his toes and back. He swore he could feel it in his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck, too much, too – ugh!” His cock was still hard but he felt it swell even more, twitching at a sudden touch of cold that Tony realized belatedly was air, because Steve was – “Oh – oh <em>fuck!”</em></p><p>Steve had barely even closed his mouth around him before Tony's hips started shoving up desperately, completely beyond his control. Steve took it like a champ – mostly because his hands prevented Tony from going in very far – and Tony groaned as the heat inside him expanded, burning hotter and hotter until he came for the third time with a strangled shout. He couldn't feel his toes.</p><p>By the forth Tony couldn't tell which way was up anymore. He was weightless, floating on the feeling of Steve's hands on his cock as they wrung another orgasm out of him, his whole body shaking with it. His chest felt hot and tingly and when Steve ran a hand over his stomach he shuddered with oversensitivity, instinctively twitching away.</p><p>“One more?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head, panting into the cushion by his head. “Are you sure? You're still hard.”</p><p>“Ca–“ Tony cleared his throat. “Can't. Wanna – later.”</p><p>Steve hummed, shifting his grip just a little. Tony saw stars. “Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you come again when I fuck you.”</p><p>Tony's breathing hitched and he whined, something he would normally be embarrassed by, hips kicking up into Steve's grip. Steve's hands twisted, tightening just the tiniest bit, and Tony shouted, unable to hold still as molten hot pleasure dripped down his spine, pooling somewhere in his gut. If he could just get a little more, just – “Steve!”</p><p>He cried out when another orgasm rushed out of him, spilling out in white ribbons all over his stomach as his cock finally, blessedly softened in Steve's grip. It took another minute for his knot to go down but when it did he sighed in relief, twitching as Steve slowly let go of his cock.</p><p>“That was –“ he was cut off by a fierce kiss, his whole body feeling like jello as Steve straddled him, thankfully careful not to touch his spent cock.</p><p>“God, you're so –“ Steve licked into his mouth in favor of finishing his sentence which was fine by Tony. He could feel Steve's rock hard cock on his stomach and arched up lazily, immediately flattened back to the mattress when Steve met him with a thrust. They kissed for a while until Steve's rutting became almost desperate and Tony felt like his body was starting to respond to him again.</p><p>“I want to fuck you,” Steve panted against his lips and Tony swallowed a moan as he nodded, spreading his legs in invitation. Steve cursed at the sight, shuffling backwards until he was kneeling in between Tony's thighs, pushing them up and out of the way. “Lube?”</p><p>Tony gestured vaguely at his nightstand and Steve grabbed it quickly, squeezing a generous dollop into his palm. It took barely any time before Steve was up to three fingers, sliding easily in and out of Tony's relaxed body. His cock had already started to perk up again, arousal swirling low in his gut, so when Steve finally positioned himself he spread his legs readily, twisting his wrists in their bonds.</p><p>“Ready?” Steve asked with a hint of a desperate edge and Tony nodded, his back arching as Steve bottomed out in one thrust, filling him to the brim. A tiny part of him rumbled with a growl at letting another alpha take him like this but the rest of him was glowing with pleasure that collected in his cock, making it swell back to full hardness.</p><p>“Okay?” Steve asked, as he always did, and Tony nodded, moaning when Steve thrust into him tentatively, testing the give before he picked up speed. Before long Steve's hips were slapping against his ass as Tony squirmed on the bed, his fingers clenching around nothing as his cock throbbed with need.</p><p>“Let me touch you,” he said pleadingly, jerking when Steve hit his prostate, the stab of pleasure making his toes curl. “Fuck,<em> please,</em> Steve –“</p><p>“You'll come like this,” Steve said and his voice was infused with alpha tone, his thrusts getting harder and sharper until Tony was gasping for breath. “Come on, Tony. I want to feel you come on my cock.”</p><p>Tony's eyes clenched shut, heart thumping because fuck, when Steve talked like that it just – it was –</p><p>He jerked when he suddenly felt a hand on his cock, stroking him with quick, firm strokes, and lust punched him in the gut so hard it was making his head spin.</p><p>“Come for me, Tony,” Steve said, his hips stuttering like he was close too, and that was enough to tip Tony over the edge, shooting hot lines of come all over his stomach. He didn't pop a knot this time but he could feel Steve's pushing against his hole, sending a hot bolt of panic up his spine until Steve suddenly pulled out. He stripped his cock with both hands before he added to the mess on Tony's stomach with a groan, clamping down on his throbbing cock until he was done.</p><p>Steve collapsed on his side next to Tony, pushing his nose under Tony's sweaty chin to scent him. Tony let him, practically sinking into the cushions with exhaustion. They both caught their breath in comfortable silence but eventually Tony felt his elbow joints start to protest so he nudged Steve in the side with his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, tough guy. Could you get the ropes off me?”</p><p>Steve blinked up at him before his eyes trailed down to where he was still gripping his knot. He gave Tony a sheepish smile. “Uh. In a minute?” Tony huffed out a laugh and Steve sighed apologetically. “Sorry, I uh. Didn't think that through.”</p><p>“You're lucky I love you,” Tony teased and Steve chuckled as he leaned up to press a kiss just under Tony's jaw that made his heart swell with affection.</p><p>“You know what? I really am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>